Severus Snape una infancia distinta
by Luthien Snape
Summary: Un mundo alterno, una historia conocida narrada por Severus con un camino distinto... amigos y amigas... una vida no tan solitaria, un niño no tan abandonado.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer... no gano $ con esta historia, solo quiero que S.S. tenga una vida más feliz que su creadora J.K le dio; personajes aledaños pertenecen a LAS SLYTHERINS y a mi.**

Años antes de que el Señor Tenebroso hiciera publica su guerra….

En un pequeño parque suburbano, rodeado de algunos edificios de departamentos y viejas casas semiderruidas, un pequeño de once años se columpia desganado, el chirrido de la cadena del columpio es el unico ruido hasta el momento, pocos automóviles transitan por la calle y los gritos de una pareja peleando en alguna de las casas son los unicos que interrumpen la paz de la zona semi abandonada.

El niño de cabellos negros, piel palida y mirada triste se baja del juego y comienza a caminar hacia un espacio invadido por los matorrales descuidados y secos, algo de basura y troncos apolillados hacen una especie de barrera entre el mundo que le molesta y le tiene harto, y ese mundo que acaba de descubrir, el mundo donde jugando con plantas, minerales y fluidos puede crear vida o provocar muerte; descubrir tales capacidades le hacian sentir culpable, cuando le dijo a su madre años atrás que habia hecho florecer sus rosales en plena nevada Eileen se puso tan blanca como la nieve misma; Severus no tendria más de cinco años pero las cosas se pusieron feas desde entonces.

Balanceandose lentamente, con la mirada fija en el piso recuerda los hechos de esta mañana en que su madre lo llevó a un lugar extraño, distinto pero que le hacia sentir bien, como si fuera el lugar a donde realmente pertenecia; hombres, mujeres, niños y niñas vestidos de manera rara paseaban por una calle riendo y admirando en los aparadores objetos que en su vida pudo imaginar, un hombre maduro les recibio en una polvosa tienda llena de cajas.

El hombre lo miró fijamente, sin sonreir ni hacerle un gesto de amabilidad, Severus estaba acostumbrado a ello, incluso entre los niños que no eran como él su popularidad era nula, ahora que se sabia especial poco le importaban esos niños; afortunadamente tenia una sola amiga en todo el mundo, una niña pelirroja de ojos verdes, amable y gentil desde el dia que le conocio, su nombre Lillian Evans, y lo mejor de todo era que ella hacia cosas sorprendentes como él.

—¡tal vez madera de sauce!— grito el hombre desde el fondo de las bodegas, y volvio con madre e hijo con unas cajas llenas de polvo —¡toma esta y agitala!— le entrego una esmirriada varita parecida a una rama torcida con la que estuvo jugando en el parque, la agito y no paso nada.

—¡esta!— grito de nuevo el hombre arrebatandole la varita, Severus fastidiado le arrebato las cajas ignorando la roja vara llena de nudos que le ofrecia, su madre no le riño, al contrario, le ayudo a sostener las cajas que una a una abria, hasta que se encontro con una que le fascino.

—¡quiero esta!— exigio en un autoritario tono de voz que pocas veces utilizaba, la ley del mas fuerte aplicada por su padre lo convirtió en un niño callado, quieto y sumiso.

Agito la vara como si supiera ya algunos conjuros, un viento helado comenzo a soplar a su alrededor agitando sus cabellos y revolviendo papeles y cajas que estaban en el mostrador.

—¿Pino negro?— un par de jovencitas entraban al local tomadas del brazo, parecian gemelas, incluso parecian hermanas del niño, solo les diferenciaba la nariz, aguileña en él, una de ellas obviamente habia pasado por cirugia estetica y su naricilla respingada la hacia lucir orgullosa y prepotente, sin embargo la otra niña de largos cabellos negros azulados recogidos en un par de trenzas bien elaboradas, la nariz menos respingada y ojos oscuros decorados con pestañas largas y rizadas lo miraba sonriendo.

—¿Qué tiene en el nucleo?— le pregunto la niña de pelo negro azulado, Severus no supo que contestarle —¡hola soy Luthien, vengo de Hungria!— le saludo con un exotico acento extranjero extendiendo su mano, la otra niña ya curioseaba entre las cajas a su alcance.

—Se..Severus— respondio un tanto confundido, la poca practica en su vida social le aturdio cuando esa niña lindisima le sonreia y tomaba su mano dando un suave apretón.

—¡Vamos Luth!— grito la otra —¡necesito mi varita!—

—Ya voy Ginn— respondio con paciencia Luthien –disculpa a mi amiga pero este año entra al colegio— se encogio de hombros –no me dijiste que lleva tu varita en el nucleo— insistio con una sonrisa mirandole curiosa y atenta.

—Es pino negro y lleva nervio de corazon de dragón— respondio el hombre ante la mirada interrogante de la madre del niño.

—¡vaya que curioso!— la niña saco su varita de una cartuchera oculta bajo su tunica —¡la mia tambien!— sonrio ofreciendosela al confundido niño que la tomo, efectivamente eran identicas hasta en el modelo.

—Esta no es mia— rezongo el hombre que extendia su mano para revisar la varita de la niña, Severus acercó su mano a Luth que tomo de inmediato su varita.

—No… fue fabricada especialmente para mi— sonrio traviesa y en tono bajo murmuro a Severus –mi tio la mando a hacer… mataron a un dragon solo para hacerla— le guiño el ojo, Severus respondio con una discreta sonrisa.

—¡Vamos que ya quiero acabar con esto!— Gina habia bajado cuanta caja pudo y tenia frente a ella multitud de varitas –¡no voy a desperdiciar la excelente varita que me regalaste en ese estupido colegio!—

—¡Anda hijo, nos falta aun comprarte algunas cosas!— Eileen apresuro a su muchacho y salio delante de el para que pudiera despedirse de su nueva amiga.

—¿Tambien vas a Hog…Hog..?— el acento de Luthien le impedia decir el nombre del colegio haciendola farfullar algo ininteligible y provocando en el niño una risa poco habitual en él.

—¡Hogwarts!— rio discreto y la niña le devolvió la sonrisa —¡si…es mi primer año!...¿tu tambien…digo ustedes tambien?— nervioso soltó la pregunta y extrañamente su corazon latia muy acelerado,era curioso porque solo con Lily le pasaba eso.

—No… me han obligado a estudiar con profesores particulares— suspiro con sincero pesar la niña, mientras que su amiga y el pobre señor Ollivander´s batallaban por una varita para la joven impaciente.

—oh…vaya— Severus sintio como se desinflaba por la decepcion —¿Estarán en la ciudad?— era la primera vez (después de Lily) que realmente deseaba platicar, charlar con otra persona, y esa niña definitivamente era especial, algo en su interior le decia que tal vez ella sabria un poco mas de esa magia que el comenzaba a conocer, practicar y que era definitivamente su favorita.

—Me quedo en casa de Ginna, salgo en una semana a Hungria— respondio un tanto confundida Luthien —¡pero si quieres puedes visitarnos!... es que mi tio… no me deja tener amigos tan fácilmente— su voz sonaba decepcionada, tal vez triste.

—¡Severus!— Eileen apuro a su hijo, debian volver a casa antes de que su padre llegara del trabajo.

—¡voy a intentarlo!— busco un papelito entre la revoltura de cosas en la mesa de Olivander, encontro uno y un pedacito de lapiz entregandoselo –anotame la direccion— le apuro dando un par de saltitos, Luth sonrio y anotó los datos entregandole el papel.

—Realmente me gustaria que fueras mi amigo— dijo la niña a manera de despedida mientras Eileen literalmente arrastraba a Severus hacia la salida de Diagon.

Al llegar a casa ya se encontraba ahí su padre, un hombre serio y rigido que al verlos entrar con paquetes se avalanzo sobre su mujer propinandole tremendo puñetazo en la cara que la derribo sin demostrar al menos un poco de consideración por ella.

—¡mamá!— alcanzo a gritar el niño lanzandose contra su padre dando puñetazos y patadas, el hombretón solo le dio una fuerte bofetada que le derribo cerca de un rincon; Eileen apenas podia ponerse en pie, mareada y aturdida por el golpe.

—¡les llegó esto!— grito furioso y arrojo un sobre con el lacre roto, Eileen lo tomo entre sus manos abrazandolo a su pecho —¡ignoro como vas a pagar el colegio, uniformes y libros porque yo no voy a mantener a un paria inútil!— bufo y arremetió a Eileen con varios puntapiés, jadeando y sudoroso salio de la destartalada casa azotando la puerta.

—¿mamá estas bien?— susurró Severus asustado, tratando de tomar la mano de su madre para ayudarla a levantarse.

—vete a tu cuarto— respondio ella con voz dura –guarda tus libros y tu varita, no vuelvas a sacarlos hasta que estés en el colegio—

Guardó sus cosas en la pequeña habitación repleta de libros, al niño le atraia la quimica de manera exagerada, conocia la tabla periodica muggle desde los siete años y en su cumpleaños numero ocho la pequeña Lily le obsequio un sencillo juego de quimica que en el futuro seria su distractor durante las largas vacaciones.

Durante la cena volvio su padre, ebrio y mas furioso que en la tarde, arrojo unas bolsas de supermecado con diversos productos, Eileen lo miro confundida, sin entender que pretendia ahora.

—¡no quiero que gastes un solo centavo de mi dinero pagando para que tu hijo aprenda a sacar conejos de sombreros!— manoteo frente a ellos dejando claro que su decision era irrevocable – Severus debe seguir mis pasos o de lo contrario se va a la calle— siseo mirando fijamente al niño –de ahora en adelante no recibirás un centimo de mi parte, cuando necesites algo tendras que pedirmelo, explicarme para que lo quieres y tal vez…solo tal vez si me convences lo voy a comprar— gruño furioso con los ojos fijos en el niño.

Severus no contestó, desvio su rostro hacia su madre dejando los cubiertos sobre su plato inconcluso.

—Madre ¿puedo retirarme?— aun no terminaba de hablar cuando un nuevo bofeton le hizo guardar silencio mordiendose los labios.

—¡entiende que las ordenes aquí las doy yo!— grito furioso Tobias —¡resultaste un fenómeno de circo como la inútil de tu madre y todavía tengo que mantenerlos!— de golpe quitó el plato del niño —¡la comida aquí la pongo yo, la ropa la pago yo y tu solo debes de obedecerme! ¿¡entendido?!— asustado el niño bajo la mirada pero se abstuvo de contestar.

—Tobias por favor— susurró asustada Eileen –vamos a hablarlo con calma— su tono era más de suplica.

Severus no soportó mas ver como su madre se rebajaba ante ese monstruo al que debia llamar padre, un odio guardado desde que tenia uso de razon comenzó a arder en su joven y tierno corazon ahogandolo, se levanto de golpe y salio corriendo al parque frente a su casa, trepo a uno de los columpios y solo escuchaba los gritos de sus padres en la casa, alterando la tranquilidad del vecindario.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Comentario.**

**Este es el primer capitulo de mi historia basada en una infancia alterna de Severus con un grupo de magos y brujas oscuros, bajo la naciente orden de los mortifagos. Es obvio que como en la gran mayoria de fics, tendrá a alguien especial en su vida, pero tambien quiero poner los conflictos que pasó como niño para irse integrando al lado oscuro de la magia.**

**Basicamente quiero darle una alternativa menos dolorosa y triste que la que le dio J.K., es un mundo alterno distinto que espero les guste.**

**Los personajes de los chicos y chicas Slytherins estan basados en personajes creados hace ya casi seis años en un foro llamado LAS SLYTHERINS, chicas si pasan por aqui me encantaria leer sobre ustedes porque ya les perdí la pista.**

**Disfruten la historia tanto como yo disfruté al escribirla.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer Severus y mundo potter de Jo, Luth es de mi autoria, el resto de los niños pertenecen a LAS SLYTHERINS**

Despues de las vacaciones de fin de cursos en casa, añorando a sus compañeros y harto del imbecil de su padre, Severus abordó el tren hacia el colegio ocupando un privado solitario, siguiendo sus costumbres acomodó su equipaje y antes de que se terminara de ocupar el tren, ya leia avidamente el libro de DCAO del segundo grado haciendo anotaciones y mirando distraidamente por la ventana, pensando en las posibilidades que le daba un conjuro para convertirlo en una maldición.

-¿esta ocupado ese asiento?- una voz dulce con tono extraño lo interrumpio en su lectura mas no volteo a ver quien era, solo nego y señalo el lugar libre – Gracias- respondio la voz y escucho como acomodaba su equipaje y se sentaba frente a él.

-¡Luth!-minutos despues el grito agudo de Ginna le hizo saltar como gato asustado dejando caer el libro, su compañera de clases se avalanzó hacia el pequeño privado y abrazaba con fuerza a la muchacha que apenas tuvo tiempo de levantarse.

-¡Ginn!- grito a su vez Luthien arrojandose a los brazos de su amiga –pense que tu padre te enviaria en carruaje- las niñas tomaron asiento, Ginna en el asiento que ocupara Luthien y ella al lado de un congelado Severus que no le quitaba la sorprendida mirada de encima.

-Quise usar el tren, sabia que este inútil lo usaria ¿verdad Severus?- el niño asintió nervioso.

-No le digas asi- intervino Luthien sonriendoles –estaba muy interesado en su libro-

-Es un distraido de primera, al menos ya habran platicado un poco… con todo lo que Snape insistio en saber de ti el curso pasado- ahora Severus sentia sus orejas rojas y calientes, no pensó que Ginna le delataría frente a la chica.

-Yo… yo…- balbuceo y en ese momento pasaron Potter y su sequito, James entro sin más al cubiculo.

-¡hola señoritas!- sonriente miro a Ginna que le devolvió la mirada sonriendo con altaneria, Luth lo miró un tanto confundida manteniendose en el mismo sillon donde estaba su amigo e instintivamente se replego un poco recargando su espalda en el brazo de Severus que por reflejo la rodeo en un gesto protector.

- Vaya vaya, que cosita tan bonita- murmuro Sirius sin quitar la mirada de la niña –mi madre dijo que vendrias este año, pero no crei que fueras tan bonita- ahora miro con burla a Severus -¡¿es tu novia quejicus?!- su pregunta provoco carcajadas en el grupo, Ginna apreto los puños furiosa y Luthien tomó la mano helada de Severus entre las suyas.

-no creo tener tanta suerte- respondio la muchachita sin soltar a Snape, remarcando su exotico acento.

-Les apuesto que va a ser mi novia antes de dos semanas- dijo Sirius a Potter y sus amigos ignorando la respuesta de Luth.

-Señores a sus lugares- el encargado del tren en ese momento paso acomodando a los chicos en lugares desocupados –vamos a salir en un minuto- y sin decir mas Potter y su pandilla se alejaron del trio que los miraba con desprecio y odio.

El resto del camino lo hicieron en silencio, Severus no se habia atrevido a soltar su mano de la tierna caricia de Luthien que se quedo recargada en su hombro y Ginna miraba en silencio por la ventana, llegaron a la estación en Hogsmeade y sin decir nada cada quien tomo su equipaje y bajaron del tren; Nathan y Roger les esperaban ya en un carruaje.

-¿Qué otra materia te gusta ademas de DCAO?- pregunto Luthien a Severus tratando de hacer conversación.

-Pociones- respondio secamente sin mirarla.

-¡ah! Tambien a mi- contesto ella -¿estas enojado?- pregunto timidamente al sentir su respuesta fria y distante mientras los demas Slytherins bajaban del carruaje y acomodaban sus capas.

-No necesito que me defiendas de Sirius Black- fue todo lo que dijo, bajo del carruaje y sin ponerse la capa entró de inmediato al castillo dejando parada a la niña sin entender que pasaba.

Las dos semanas que Black se impuso como plazo para conquistar a Luthien se aplazaron indefinidamente, la niña fue designada de inmediato a la casa de Slytherin para molestia del Director que algo sabia de la naturaleza oscura de la pequeña.

Severus se tomo muy enserio la supuesta humillación de la que "fue objeto" al momento que la hungara le dijera a Black que le gustaria que ella y él fueran novios, para su personal punto de vista debio ser él quien hablara, pero que podia esperar de la mejor amiga de la mimada y grosera Ginna, la extranjera no era sencilla, linda y humana como Lily, la ojiverde era tan dulce y tierna cuando estaban a solas, le consultaba sus dudas en pociones y transformaciones, guardaba silencio cuando Potter los molestaba y aunque casi siempre él terminaba mal parado, nunca necesito que la jovencita saliera en su defensa.

-¿me acompañarias a Hogsmeade?- insistio por millonesima vez Sirius a Luthien, otras chicas casi todas de Griffindor no entendian por que esa obsesion del guapo muchachito por la extranjera introvertida y de siniestra aura.

-no- respondio ella tomando sus libros y levantandose de la mesa –ya te dije que no una vez y no voy a cambiar de parecer-

-¡pero ni siquiera Snape te ha invitado!- reclamo el niño

-eso es algo que no te incumbe- respondio educada y dio media vuelta dejandolo parado.

-entonces ¿no vas al pueblo?- ahora Ginna la seguia, ya estaba cansada de la misma pregunta.

-no Ginn no voy- replico –ademas tu sabes que mi tio me espera el proximo fin de semana- murmuro –le hable de la orden de Walpurgis y le parecio interesante-

-¡juramelo!- Ginna grito feliz –crei que nos mandaria al demonio-

-pues ya viste que no- contesto Luthien –ahora si me disculpas voy a guardar mis libros y voy a prepararme para cenar.-

Las reuniones de Luthien con su tio eran solo sabidas por Ginna, para Severus que se quedaba encerrado la mayoria de las salidas al pueblo la veia salir y desviarse del camino cuando salian del terreno del colegio, le intrigaba saber a donde iba pero su orgullo era mayor que su curiosidad.

A mediados del segundo grado, Luthien era muy buena en la clase de pociones sin llamar tanto la atención de Slughorne aunque en herbologia y transformaciones era un completo desastre, hasta para el mas distraido era obvio que la niña detestaba esas clases y que no eran importantes para ella, lo que le ganó una cita con el Director y tras una charla de mas de una hora volvio molesta a su sala comun donde ya la esperaban Ginna, Lienne, Narcissa y Bellatrix; ambas hermanas y primas de Sirius Black.

-¿Qué te dijo el viejo loco?- ansiosa Bellatrix apenas pudo aguantar el tiempo suficiente para que Luthien se dejara caer en el mullido sofa.

-¿te va a expulsar?- Cissy como le decian de cariño la miraba sobre el hombro, realmente no era su amiga, pero eran parte de la misma casa y sus padres les habian ordenado no tener problemas entre sus compañeras.

-Ni lo sueñes Cissy- respondio Ginna –siempre te salvas ¿verdad amiga?- Luthien bufó ante tanta presion y para terminar de fastidiarla Roger, Neithan, Severus y el prefecto Lucius bajaban de los dormitorios.

-¿Cuándo te vas Yavhetil?- la niña odiaba como Roger usaba su apellido para dirigirse a ella.

-Por ahora vas a tener que soportarme un tiempo mas- gruño entre dientes –el vejete quiere que haga una serie de trabajos extras para bonificarme puntos sobre todo en herbologia- resoplo enojada -¡detesto ensuciarme en herbologia!-

-Sobre todo porque la profesora ya te tiene tirria y te va a poner a bañar a sus mandragoras recien nacidas- se burlo Lucius

-Lo peor es que no voy a poder salir en un mes del maldito castillo- gruño jalando un cojin y cubriendose la cara para poder soltar un grito agudo de furia.

-¡Tranquila, ya sabes que siempre buscamos como sacarte!- intervino Ginna preocupada por su amiga.

-No por ahora- extendió el brazo y una pulsera de color rojo rodeaba su muñeca –con esto me tiene bien ubicada y no me deja usar las salidas…¡ya lo intente!-

-Entonces como eres caso perdido, me voy a cenar ¿alguien me acompaña?- Narcissa indiferente al "cruel" castigo del que la chica era objeto, comenzó a caminar a la salida.

Sus amigos no dijeron nada más y comenzaron a salir, Ginna le dio un solidario golpe en el hombro y la dejaron frente a la chimenea encendida.

-No entiendo por que no te gusta herbologia- Severus se habia quedado todo ese tiempo en silencio, solo hasta que salieron sus amigos se atrevio a hablar –eres perfecta en pociones y es necesaria herbologia para esa clase-

-¿no entiendes que odio ensuciarme?- replico la niña sin mirarlo, un poco sorprendida de que por fin le hablara.

-creo que tiene que ver con que Nathan, Ginna y Lienne son tus compañeros de mesa-

-no lo se- fue la unica respuesta de la niña que se puso de pie y sin mirarlo echo a andar hacia los dormitorios de las chicas.

-¿Vas a cenar?- el niño no se movio de su lugar, ella se detuvo por un momento y giro para verlo de frente.

-¿Por qué te molesto lo que le dije a Black en el tren?- lo miraba fijamente, con la cabeza de lado en gesto interrogante

-Te van a reprobar y ¿preguntas eso?- ella sintio y Severus se movio un poco nervioso –…no me gusta que las niñas me defiendan-

-No te defendia, se mucho de los hermanos Black…Sirius y Regulus… crei que con eso me dejaria en paz- sonrio triste –de haber sabido que te enojarias me quedaba callada-

-Pues… ni te dejó en paz y …- Severus estaba nervioso, no entendia el por que si con Ginna y las demas chicas podia platicar de todo y sin una pizca de nerviosismo, solo Lily en algunas ocasiones lo hacia tener escalofrios, mas cuando lo miraba fijamente con sus bellos ojos verdes.

-y perdimos mucho tiempo- Luthien sonrio dando media vuelta retomando su camino a los dormitorios –me gustaria que tu fueras mi compañero de mesa en herbologia- dijo antes de perderse de vista en el largo pasillo hacia su habitación.

.

.

.

COMENTARIOS.

Gracias por el review... no voy a responder por ahora tus cuestionamientos porque te contaría la historia jejeje... solo aviso que serán muchos capitulos, me gusta contar la vida completa de mis personajes, y este fic no va a ser distinto.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: personajes del mundo Potter son de Jo, las Slytherins y sus chicos son de creacion de las chicas del grupo LAS SLYTHERINS, Luthien es mi chiquitina**

Pasaron todavía tres dias después de esa charla, Luthien resignada a su castigo, trabajos como cuidar y velar por las lechuzas enfermas, asear el lechuzario, y lo peor de todo, mantener ordenada la bodega de herbologia con todo y los costales de abono apestoso; la anciana profesora se sonreia para sus adentros de ver a esa orgullosa niña doblegada según ella, todavía le faltaba el resto de niñas de Slytherin, pero podria con ellas, estaba segura.

La clase estaba a punto de comenzar y Luthien terminaba de distribuir los maceteros y demás materiales del día, las mesas de trabajo ordenadas y limpias reflejaban su esfuerzo.

Camino a los viveros, por los jardines del colegio el grupo de amigas Slytherin conversaba sobre la proxima salida a Hogsmeade, la selección de jugadores para el equipo de quiddich, lo que usarian para la fiesta de navidad y Bellatrix saltó recordando algo.

—¿Cómo le festejamos a Severus su cumpleaños?— chillo procurando que solo sus amigas le escucharan, miro de reojo a los chicos que caminaban detrás de ellas y afortunadamente por la indiferencia demostrada, no la habian escuchado.

—Solo faltan unos meses— insistio —Rodolphus me dijo que podriamos celebrarlo en la casa de los gritos, es justo cuando volvemos de vacaciones de navidad—.

—¿pero que podemos regalarle?— murmuro Narcissa —como sea le debo mucho porque he pasado pociones sin problema alguno gracias a él—

—¿Qué les parece un filtro de amor para que pueda conquistar a la sangre sucia?— murmuro Lienne sonriendo

—¡estas loca!— respondio Ginna —si lo que menos queremos es que esté junto a esa— gruño despectiva.

—¡claro, será porque quieres emparejarlo con tu amiga la rara!— intervino Cissy

—¿y que si asi fuera?— reclamo airada Ginna —ademas tu ya estas comprometida con el pesado de Malfoy—

—¡chicas no perdamos el tema!— las calló Lienne —lo importante es darle algo que él quiera—

—creo que si cada uno de nosotros le regala un buen libro oscuro lo va a agradecer— opino por fin Bellatrix —ya saben como le encanta todo eso— sonrio picara —y con suerte con lo inteligente que es, en poco tiempo me da algunas clases privadas—

Y como todas las chicas de 12 años siguieron parloteando hasta la entrada al vivero donde tomaban su clase, los niños al contrario charlaban del equipo de quiddich e intentaban convencer a Severus de participar.

—odio volar— respondia por enésima vez a las insistencias de Roger con un cansado tono lacónico.

—¡te da miedo volar, eso es otra cosa!— burlon Nathan le daba una palmada —¡animate Snape! Seria genial que los tres les ganáramos el campeonato a esos idiotas de Gry—

—no me da miedo volar, ¡odio volar!— repitio el niño ya molesto —como sea no van a convencerme— y con un ágil movimiento esquivo un empujón de Lucius que les acompañaba como prefecto y veloz entro al aula donde se sentó en su acostumbrado escritorio, al minuto siguiente Lily se sentó a su lado.

—¡hola!— lo saludo con voz tierna —veo que te llevas muy bien con tus compañeros de casa— susurró mirando de reojo a Roger que coqueteaba con Lienne.

—si… creo que así debe ser ¿no?— a veces le parecía tan insulsa y boba pero aun con esos defectos la quería mucho

—supongo— contesto la chiquilla —¿entendiste la clase de antier? Yo no… no pude hacer bien mi tarea— gimio haciendo un puchero.

—¡me hubieras dicho!— respondio Severus en tono de regaño —ya sabes que me gusta ayudarte con tus tareas—

—¡es que me da pena molestarte a cada rato!— replico la chiquilla y Ginna la alcanzo a escuchar.

—¡pues deberias poner atención a la clase niña boba!— la miro con furia desde su mesa —pero eso pasa cuando entran sangres sucias ignorantes— gruño y sus amigas rieron ante el comentario, Lily se quedo callada, esperando como siempre que Severus la defendiera.

—Galph ya sabes que….— comenzo a hablar el niño y en ese momento entraron los merodeadores al aula justo cuando también salia Luth de la bodega con el cabello lleno de hojas secas y las manos enguantadas arrastrando con dificultad un pesado costal de fertilizante para mandrágoras.

—¿Qué pasa Evans, te molesta este retrasado?— siempre con sus aires de grandeza James se planto frente a Snape —¿Cuándo vas a dejar de acosarla?—

Severus estaba a punto de contestarle cuando la bolsa de abono que llevaba Luthien hacia la mesa de su amigo se rasgo llenando de porquería los pantalones de Potter y salpicando de lleno a Sirius.

—¡Eres una estúpida!— grito James saltando de lado y salpicando un poco a su vez a Lily —¡mira lo que has provocado!— sus gritos hicieron voltear a la clase para atender el conato de pleito que estaba comenzando.

—lo siento potty— respondio Luthien fingiendo una voz dulce y tonta a la vez — permiteme limpiarte— sonrio y en ese momento Ginna se percato que su amiga tenia los colmillos un poco mas grandes de lo natural, parpadeo varias veces creyendo que había visto mal y en el siguiente segundo James y Sirius se encontraban de pie, en medio del vivero sin pantalones — ¡Ay lo siento James… perdóname Siry!— chillo Luthien aun con ese fingido tono bobo —¡No soy tan buena como ustedes!— en ese momento la profesora entró al vivero atraída por las carcajadas escandalosas de los alumnos.

—¡Luthien a mi oficia!— rugió la aparente tranquila anciana y la niña obedeció sin chistar corriendo hacia un privado al fondo de los viveros —¡ustedes dos vayan a ponerse algo!— les ordeno en un tono un poco mas condescendiente, Potter y Black salieron corriendo del salón aun seguidos por las carcajadas de sus compañeros —todos abran sus libros en la pagina doscientos treinta y lean el capitulo completo— y desapareció en dirección a su oficina.

—¡que bonitas piernas tiene Potter!— gritó con carcajadas Bexie y su hermana no podía contener las lagrimas de la risa.

—¡Para tener doce años Sirius parece hombre lobo de tan peludas que tiene las piernas!— y de nuevo una sarta de carcajadas general hizo vibrar los cristales del vivero.

—¿Tu amiga no sabe hacer un conjuro de limpieza?— siempre con un tono dulce tirando a tonto, Lily interrogo a Severus intentando hacerse oír entre las risas que ni su amigo ni ella compartían.

—por lo visto no— siseo el niño furioso,mirando fijamente hacia la oficina de la maestra y con un rápido movimiento de varita aseo los zapatos de su amiga que tenían algunas manchas de suciedad.

Cinco minutos mas tarde Luth salio con cara de resignación de la oficina.

—¿Qué paso?— pregunto Ginna cuando paso a su lado

—¿te castigaron?— Bellatrix curiosa le cuestiono mientras la chica se sentaba en silencio

—¿ahora si te expulsan?— insistio Narcissa desde su mesa

—Luego hablamos— respondio ella y cuidando que solo Ginna la viera le guiño el ojo y se sonrió de lado discretamente, pero Severus también la vio.

La clase termino y Luthien salio de inmediato del aula, con dirección al castillo y sus amigos no la vieron sino hasta al finalizar el día, en la sala común comiendo bombones cubiertos de chocolate y bebiendo gaseosa mientras hojeaba un libro enorme.

—¿Qué paso?— Ginna se sentó a su lado y las demás chicas guardaron silencio mientras le tomaban malvaviscos.

—Potter y Black me tienen harta— susurró Luthien —Potter rasgo la bolsa a propósito con una navaja— sonrio — afortunadamente despues de su regaño la profesora me envio con Dumbledore que ahora si me dio la razón, y aunque no castigo a Potter como era de suponerse — levanto su brazo izquierdo —me quito la pulsera, considerando que "tal vez" no siempre era culpable de los estropicios—

—¿una navaja? ¡que muggle!— susurró con asco Bellatrix arrugando la nariz

—¿Te quito la pulsera? ¡vaya!— rio nerviosa Ginna —nuestro director se pone senil—

—sip… afortunadamente la querida profesora me tiene por retrasada mental que no sabe hacer un conjuro de limpieza— con sonrisa burlona miró a sus amigas.

—¿y no? ¿de verdad sabes hacerlo?— Narcissa con aire burlón la increpó, Luthien se puso de pie furiosa.

—¡Se hacer lo triple de hechizos, conjuros y maldiciones que tú estúpida!— en un segundo sacó su varita —¡y cuando gustes te lo pruebo!— furiosa apuntaba directamente a la cabeza rubia de la chica Black.

—¡wo wo wo niñas tranquilas!— en ese momento entraban a la sala común el trío slytherin inseparable, Roger de inmediato quito su varita a Luthien y Malfoy se interpuso entre esta ultima y su novia mientras Nathan ayudaba a Roger a contener a la furiosa húngara.

—¡Dejenme!¡esta niñata creída ya me tiene harta!— Yavhetil se revolvía como serpiente, por fin había llegado a su limite de tolerancia —¡he lanzado mas maldiciones que tu! ¡al menos no soy una nenita llorona que teme matar a cualquier muggle!— bufo furiosa y Ginna se levantó también dando un grito.

—¡Luthien callate es suficiente!— sujetó a su amiga por los hombros, difícilmente Roger y Nathan podían contenerla, Severus miraba el show desde la parte superior de las escaleras, observando, escuchando y en silencio.

—¡ella comenzo Ginna!— resoplo Luthien deteniéndose —¡como siempre esperando a que salgan a defenderla!— con dos manotazos se libro de los muchachos y sin mirar a su mejor amiga les arrebato su varita y subio corriendo las escalera, haciendo de lado a Snape bruscamente.

Paso casi un mes donde el grupo permaneció en tensa expectativa; Narcissa procuraba no encontrarse a solas con Luthien, que siempre era escoltada por Ginna y Nathan mientras Bellatrix hacia guardia en las noches para que su hermana no atacara a la pelinegra cuando estuviera distraída.

Snape no pregunto que sucedió, escucho a la húngara llorar furiosa parte de la noche, a Ginna hablando con ella a murmullos en la sala común para tranquilizarla, y le dio mas curiosidad cuando descubrió una noche sin luna que la joven se escapaba pasada la media noche por la ventana montando hábilmente su escoba.

—es tan rara— dijo en voz baja Lily a su acompañante mientras caminaban hacia donde tomaban su clase de aritmancia, la extranjera caminaba varios pasos delante de ellos, lucia delgada y pálida con su negro y largo cabello recogido en una coleta larguísima.

—un poco…si— suspiro Snape y siguiendo a Lily entraron a la clase mientras Luthien se sentaba sola en un rincón.

Las clases pasaron sin pena ni gloria, Narcissa por su parte procuraba no molestar mas a su compañera, y la otra enojada y resentida con sus compañeros de casa se alejaba cada vez mas de ellos.

Casi sin percatarse, el curso estaba por llegar a la mitad, las vacaciones de Navidad comenzaban esa tarde y casi todos estaban por salir, listos con sus equipajes en la sala común.

—Voy con mamá a Italia— presumia Bellatrix a otras chicas slytherin, Narcissa y Lucius estaban sentados en el enorme sofá, sin mirarse siquiera y con un gesto de incomodidad en sus rostros, Roger buscaba provocar a Nathan para jugar un duelo y éste buscaba a Ginna para darle un abrazo muy sly para despedirse y la niña se hacia la interesante oculta en un grupo de chicos mayores que no paraban de elogiarla.

—¿vas a salir?— Snape sentado en un escalón de la escalera miraba a sus compañeros con cierta envidia, Luthien a su lado no hablaba, bajo demasiado de peso y su rostro estaba afilado y demacrado.

—no— susurro débilmente —mi tio va a verme en Hogsmeade uno de estos dias— contestó sin siquiera mirarlo —¿tu te vas?—

—me quedo— suspiro —mamá me ha escrito diciendo que mi padre esta peor, que bebe más y que esta a punto de dejarlo porque la maltrata—

—¡que pena!— suspiro ella —casarte con alguien en quien crees poder confiar la vida entera y finalmente te sale con eso—

—si… mi madre lo quiere mucho, a veces creo que mas que a mi— gruño un poco molesto

—y tu amiga ¿no te invito a pasar con ella las vacaciones?— ella sabia que si, que Evans le había invitado a un viaje con sus padres pero ignoraba que respuesta le diera Severus.

—si… pero prefiero quedarme— bostezo estirando los brazos y sujetando las manos detrás de su nuca —no me gusta mucho convivir con muggles—

—hmm— fue toda respuesta de ella cuando Ginna se les aproximo.

—¿entonces te quedas?— su pregunta estaba llena de tristeza, Luthien solo asintió —pero… quería que fuéramos de cacería juntas— ahora su interlocutora carraspeo nerviosa.

—ya sera en otra ocasión Galph— suspiro tratando de cambiar el tema —¡ven aca!— le grito y se dieron un fuerte abrazo.

—evita meterte en problemas— susurro y miro a Severus —¿podrias cuidarla?—

—no— respondio sin siquiera moverse

—sabia que podía contar contigo— respondio ella en tono irónico y los demás compañeros comenzaron a salir gritándole adiós a los que se quedaban.

La primera noche se sintió muy solo, sus compañeros de habitación finalmente eran como su familia de alguna o de otra manera, nunca habían logrado hacerlo reír pero se esforzaban por que sonriera o saliera de su común estado de ostracismo.

Lucius y sus presunciones millonarias, alardeando de miles de conquistas pero deprimido ante un vacío y hueco compromiso con la rubia Narcissa.

Roger, el fortachón que se interponía entre cualquier merodeador y sus compañeros slytherin, dispuesto a arrancar un par de dientes con un buen puñetazo o dejar completamente fríos con una maldición imperdonable a quien se atreviera a molestar a sus hermanos de casa.

Nathan, era un muchacho extraño, tan pesado como Roger, tan petulante como Lucius, estudioso como él mismo, pero a Nathan lo rodeaba un aura romántica que ponía en jaque a todas las féminas del colegio.

Sus tres hermanos de casa, sus tres mejores amigos ahora de vacaciones con sus familias y él solo, aguantando las ganas de ir a patearle el trasero al abusivo de su padre.

Molesto se levanto de la cama, la noche nublada y con una fuerte nevada le impidió abrir su ventana, pero de nuevo como en noches atrás alcanzó a ver la silueta delgada de una mujer saliendo por la ventana del dormitorio de sus amigas, no se lo pensó mucho y se vistió de inmediato para tratar de seguirla.

Abrio la ventana y el furioso viento helado le golpeo las mejillas alborotando su cabello largo hasta el hombro, con un poco de dificultad saco la escoba por la ventana y tragando saliva se trepo en el alfeizar para montarse en ella, dio un salto y por un segundo la escoba se bamboleo amenazando con tirarlo al vacío, pero se controlo y comenzó a buscar a la muchacha por la dirección que le llevaba al pueblo.

sobrevoló Hogsmeade sin éxito alguno, también por la casa de los gritos que por ahora estaba silenciosa y fue ese silencio que le permitió escuchar un grito a la distancia. Fue un grito de terror absoluto, ese grito desgarrador ante la inminencia de la muerte.

Volando un poco mas bajo y evitando chocar con las ramas nevadas de los arboles llegó a un claro en medio del bosque más allá de los limites mágicos del pueblo; una lampara de mano iluminaba un reducido perímetro mientras una pareja de pie discutía acaloradamente.

Aterrizo en silencio cerca de ellos, escuchó los gemidos y el llanto de una mujer, y otra voz femenina que no discutía, mas bien su tono era de suplica y ruego.

—¡me muero de hambre déjame hacerlo por favor!— grito la silueta delgada que reconoció de inmediato —¡Tom por favor apiadate de mi, voy a morir!— chillo dejándose caer de rodillas.

—Has cometido muchos errores, a veces me pregunto si fue correcto dejarte venir a Hogwarts— la suave y aterciopelada voz de un hombre contesto a la chica, aunque era un tono amable, Severus detectó en ella odio, furia y sobre todo desprecio.

—¡Entonces llevame de aquí!— lloraba la pelinegra tirada en la nieve —no tolero a Dumbledore sobre mi nuca, espiando mis movimientos, los… los gryffindor son una partida de asnos que claman por su aniquilación… los ravenclaw son un grupo de geniecitos venidos a mas que merecen morir… hufflepuff se jacta de su estupidez y slytherin… ¡Salazar volveria a morirse de ver en lo que han convertido su casa, su herencia!— gritaba furiosa sin levantarse, no estaba tirada por accidente, Snape se dio cuenta que la chica estaba tirada por reverencia y respeto, no levantaba el rostro a pesar de estar alterada.

—¡Por eso se que has fallado! ¡han convertido la misión del gran Slytherin en un juego snob de clases! Por eso es que has fallado, porque no has logrado nada en estos meses, me estas fallando y aun así pretendes un premio— la voz del hombre retumbó entre los arboles, Severus temblaba, quería ir por ella y librarla de tal situación, pero solo era un niño, un niño de casi trece años no podría con ese hombre lleno de maldad.

—¡Por favor Tom… solo este déjame comer, te juro que voy a hacerlo mejor!— suplico ahora Luthien llorando a lagrima viva.

—Bebe solamente lo necesario para no morir, quiero verla agonizar y después quiero que la desaparescas— ordeno el hombre encapuchado.

.—¡Gracias… gracias!— murmuro ella arrastrándose hasta él y tomando la parte baja de la túnica que ondeaba al viento la beso como si se tratara de algo sagrado, con dificultad se levanto sin dejar de murmurar agradecimientos y Severus vio a la persona que había gritado.

Una mujer de casi treinta años se encontraba acurrucada bajo un árbol, temblaba y lloraba de pánico incapaz de moverse, cuando la jovencita se puso de pie la mujer dio un nuevo grito de terror que se agudizaba a cada paso de la chica.

Luth se arrodillo frente a ella que guardo silencio mas no dejo de sollozar, le acarició la mejilla con dulzura y Severus pudo ver como sonreía, tan dulce y tierna que cuando abrió la boca mostrando sus largos y afilados colmillos lo sorprendió haciéndole caer de espaldas, solo escucho los borbotones de sangre que atragantaban a la niña.

—¡suficiente!— el hombre detuvo a la muchacha y la mujer se ahogaba en su propia sangre —lastima que seas muggle— susurro burlón a la agonizante y al minuto siguiente esta se desplomaba sin vida sobre la nieve.

Sin decir palabra, con los labios rojos de sangre y regueros de la misma bajando por su barbilla y cuello, Luthien hizo un complicado y a la vez artístico movimiento de varita convirtiendo a la mujer en una masa pétrea gris que se confundía con el paisaje, la sangre regada en la nieve se convirtió en polvo del color de la tierra y en pocos minutos no había evidencia de que se hubiera cometido un homicidio en ese lugar, entonces pensó Severus que la niña no mentía cuando peleaba con Cissy, realmente conocía conjuros y hechizos muy avanzados.

Severus no supo como volvió a su dormitorio, pero el amanecer lo encontró despierto, vestido, empapado y con el cabello lleno de ramas y hojas secas; esperó a que fuera medio día y tras asearse y mudarse bajó a la sala común aun impactado por lo visto esa noche.

Al bajar el ultimo peldaño, se dio cuenta de que la niña estaba sentada en uno de los sofás individuales, precisamente aquel que prefería él para hacer sus tareas o para pasar largas noches de lectura, estaba acurrucada, con los ojos cerrados y el cabello suelto cubriéndola como una manta.

Snape no supo que hacer, temía hablarle y preguntarle si ella era…. sabia que existían vampiros magos pero nunca había estado cerca de uno; dio un paso tratando de no hacer ruido.

—Ven— susurro ella sin levantarse del sillón, sin siquiera abrir los ojos y provocando al muchacho un susto de muerte —ven— insistio.

.

.

.

.

.

Comentarios:

Gracias por sus mensajes! ok, les comento que el primer grado de Severus en el cole no tuvo mucho ya que apenas estaba conociendo a sus compañeros quienes serán descritos poco a poco durante la historia, lo importante en esta desviacion de universos es cuando se va inmiscuyendo en la orden de Walpurgis, que lo ha llevado a integrarse con ellos y lo mejor de todo... que afortunadamente conmigo no va a tener una juventud atormentada por la falta de seres que le quieran. ups ya dije demasiado!

Gracias por leerme y espero sus reviews.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: mundo potter es de Jo, los y las Slytherins son de sus propias creadoras y Luthien es mi chiquilla mimada.**

Snape no supo que hacer, temia hablarle y preguntarle si ella era…. sabia que existian vampiros magos pero nunca habia estado cerca de uno; dio un paso tratando de no hacer ruido.

—Ven— susurro ella sin levantarse del sillon, sin siquiera abrir los ojos y provocando al muchacho un susto de muerte —ven— insistio.

—Voy a Hogsmeade por mi correo —mintio él

—Por favor Sev— susurro ella levantandose un poco, su rostro limpio de sangre ahora se veia mas revitalizado —se que anoche estuviste ahí— murmuro y el niño no tuvo más opcion que acercarse.

—¿Ginna lo sabe?— ella asintió —¿los demas?— ahora nego moviendo con suavidad la larga melena

—Desearia que no lo supieras, mi tio no te notó pero senti cuando saliste de vuelta al colegio, pude olerte— respondio ella estirandose como gato mimoso.

—vas…¿vas a matarme?— pregunto asustado pero sin moverse de su sitio.

—no— suspiro ella —no voy a matarte, pero…¡quiero hacerte una proposición¡— sonrio enseñando los colmillos superiores,, menos crecidos pero igual le dieron escalofrios.

—dime— trago saliva ocultando su temor, se sentó frente a ella y poso sus negros ojos fijamente en los de la niña.

—tienes hermosos ojos— susurro ella sonriendo— lastima que no sonrian—

—tu proposicion es hacerme sonreir— se burlo él manejando asi el temor que le provocaba estar cerca de una vampiro.

—no— acentuo la sonrisa— mi proposicion es unirte a un… club especial— se arrellano en el sofa como una reina —es un club para chicos como tu ycomo yo que tenemos un gusto especial por un tipo especial de magia—

—¿un club?— repitio intrigado

—sip… si aceptas puedo explicarte todo lo que te favoreceria pertenecer a tal club— coqueta le guiño un ojo.

—¿Ginna y tus amigas?— pregunto y ella bufo

—¿si ella salta a un pozo la seguirias?— el nego molesto —entiendo tus dudas, pero te he observado, se que te gusta la magia oscura, se que eres bueno con las maldiciones—

—un poco si— ahora orgulloso se acomodo en el sillon —de eso trata tu club ¿matar a esa muggle forma parte de las actividades exclusivas? — ahora ella asintió con una sonrisa

—¿aceptas?— pregunto un poco ansiosa

—¿Qué gano?— respondio con otra pregunta

—Tendras contacto con los mejores magos oscuros del mundo, obtendras respeto y sobre todo formaras parte del nuevo orden mundial que planea mi tio— sonrio con suficiencia.

—suena interesante— Snape se guardo bien de mostrar que le entusiasmaba la idea —pero… debo pensarlo— y sin mas se levanto del sillon y dejo a la chiquilla en la sala comun confundida y sin entender el desplante del niño.

Unirse a un club especial, Severus comprendia el potencial que podria desarrollar con pertenecer a ese grupo, ademas de esa necesidad de integrarse a algo que hacia lo que a él le gustaba lo provoco un poquito.

Estuvo pensando en el tema toda la semana, caminando por los vacios y helados pasillos del castillo, sentado frente a su libro favorito en la biblioteca y acurrucado en su sofa en la sala comun, siguió pensando en ello hasta la noche de la cena navideña.

Entró al enorme salon comedor y solo unos cuantos estaban ahí sentados, riendo y celebrando la navidad cuando a su madre tal vez en ese momento la molian a golpes por su culpa; apreto un puño y estaba a punto de dar un paso cuando la fria mano de Luthien lo detuvo.

—¿quieres cenar con ellos?— no oculto su gesto de desagrado y el tono de asco en su voz

—¿Qué mas da?— se encogio de hombros

—yo… estaba a punto de salir y no se si quieras acompañarme— contesto ella con voz tremula.

—y si el Director nos busca ¿Qué le decimos?— se volvio a encoger de hombros —mira, vamos a cenar y nos escapamos en cuanto terminemos con el postre, ¿de acuerdo?— la miro fijamente

—si— sonrio con ternura y sin esos feos colmillos asomando por sus labios.

Fue una cena distinta para él, Severus siempre fue de pocas palabas y gestos minimos y esa noche no fue la excepcion, sin embargo con Luthien frente a él, mirandolo fijamente y sonriendole discretamente respetando su silencio le hizo sentir algo distinto. Albus y el profesorado hablaban sin cesar, pero el niño solo escuchaba murmullos hasta que la voz de la niña lo hizo salir de su silencio.

—Se que en enero es tu cumple— susurró —¿Qué te gustaria de regalo?— sonrio casual, sin dejar de partir un pedacito de pavo.

—No festejo mi cumpleaños— contesto llevando una porcion de alimento a su boca, para no decir mas.

—oh— respondio ella —al menos podrias decirme que te gusta además de pociones—

—yo…— pensó por un momento, se dio cuenta que sus gustos eran limitados y bien definidos, pero no era seguro hablar de ellos en ese momento, con la discreta mirada de Albus sobre ellos.

—¿Sev?— insistio ella guiñandole el ojo, tambien se habia percatado de la vigilancia.

—Los muchachos quieren que participe en la selección para el equipo de quiddich— contesto sin meterse mucho en el tema.

—¿quiddich?— Luth arrugo la nariz y sonrio —crei que odiabas volar— y comenzo a reir, era una risa distinta, muy diferente a la de Lily que reia como si miles de campanitas tintinearan al mismo tiempo, su compañera de casa reia como una persona adulta, sin fingir timbres ni gestos, se sintio confundido ¿Por qué comparaba a las niñas? ¿Por qué si sabia lo que sentia por Evans ahora se ponia a compararla con la pelinegra?

Terminaron de cenar y se dirigieron hacia su sala comun, fuera del castillo se desataba una fuerte ventisca que momentáneamente les quito las ganas de salir; llevaban una jarra de leche caliente y en cuanto llegaron la niña sacó galletas de su dormitorio, encendieron la chimenea y se sentaron frente al fuego en silencio por un rato.

—¿Quieres que vayamos a visitar a tu mamá?— susurro la chiquilla mientras mordia una galleta —puedo pedirle a mi tio que nos lleve—

—¿para que? Si la veo golpeada no se que voy a hacer— respondio Snape sin dejar de mirar el fuego — ¿naciste vampira?— preguntó de golpe sorprendiendola por un segundo.

—Hablabamos de ti— contesto ella

—Quiero saber— respondio el niño

—No, no naci vampira, me convirtieron cuando era un bebe— suspiro —pero no creo que sea una noche apropiada para hablar de esto—

—Al menos yo no tengo nada que hacer— insistio el niño —por ahora sabes mas tu de mi que yo de ti— insistio mirandola fijamente

—¿es justo entonces?—

—si, es justo—

—ok…—

Flash back

Hungria en el invierno tiene un clima muy extremo y solo pocas personas pueden soportarlo, la familia Yavhetil era una de ellas.

El padre, un mago de sangre limpia era uno de los fabricantes de varitas más solicitados en Europa, incluso antes que Ollivander su familia ya elaboraba las mejores varitas del mercado. Su esposa se trataba de la hija de una de las familias magicas mas respetadas del país, hermosa y talentosa siempre era un respaldo fuerte para su esposo.

La pareja tras diez años de matrimonio feliz decidieron hacer crecer la familia y planearon el nacimiento de Luthien, la alegria de sus padres desde el momento en que los sanadores les informaron que la niña venia en camino; su padre desde entonces planifico el futuro de la niña, los mejores profesores privados, la mejor modista, todo debia ser perfecto para su perfecta heredera.

La niña, una bebita de piel palida y ojos negros vivaces nacio rodeada de familiares y amigos que alegres compartieron con sus padres la dicha de la llegada tan esperada de la criatura. Entre los amigos se encontraba un socio muy especial de su padre, un joven mago ingles practicante de la magia oscura.

Algo que fascinaba al padre de la pequeña era la magia oscura, el conocerla le daba posibilidades de crear varitas más poderosas y aunque en ese caso su esposa estaba un poco en contra, tambien le apoyaba.

El joven mago llamado Tom Riddle daba muchas ideas al señor Yavhetil, sugeria ingredientes que él mismo buscaba, incluso el joven fue el que se dedico a buscar el dragón apropiado para matarlo y de él sacar el nervio de su corazón para hacer la varita de la niña.

Entre los ingredientes exoticos que usaba Riddle, se encontraban los vampiros; Tom nunca se detenia ante costumbres y valores morales, para él todo eran negocios, todo era ascender al poder y para el señor Yavhetil era más que suficiente para considerarlo como un aliado valioso, al grado de que en el segundo cumpleaños de la niña llamó al juez civil del ministerio y dicto su testamento, nombrando a Riddle albacea y tutor de la niña en caso de que él o su esposa llegaran a faltar, nada fallaria pues todo estaba planeado y por escrito, Riddle solo llevaria a cabo sus ordenes.

Las varitas elaboradas con sangre, piel o cualquier derivado de vampiros se vendian bastante bien, recibiendo grandes ganancias por ellas la fortuna familiar crecio, la fortuna de Riddle se vio tambien incrementada, pero en la misma medida los clanes vampiricos de la region comenzaron a aliarse, debian defenderse para evitar su extinción.

El primer atentado afectó a la sra. Yavhetil, se dirigia con un par de sus damas de compañía o guaruras como las habia contratado su esposo, a un viaje de compras fuera del pais, media docena de vampiros ataco a las mujeres y de milagro ella pudo escapar sin una mordida, si resulto mal herida pero afortunadamente su sangre pura no fue contaminada.

La familia de la pareja entonces trató de convencer al padre de que dejara de fabricar ese tipo de varitas, ya era de conocimiento general que los vampiros se estaban reuniendo en los alrededores de la mansion, pero él desestimo los temores y solo aumento la seguridad en su domicilio, para esto la niña ya estaba por cumplir los tres años.

Luthien crecia sana y feliz, juguetona y cariñosa con todos se ganaba fácilmente el corazon de quien la conocia incluso el afecto del joven Riddle no le faltaba, jugaba con ella y le enseñaba algunos conjuros, la madre de la pequeña no estaba de acuerdo pero no creia que fuera tan peligroso, al menos la nena reflejaba tanto amor que pronto olvidaria esos pininos con el extraño hombre de confianza de su esposo en el lado oscuro de la magia.

La tarde del ataque la niña jugaba con su mascota, un enorme gato blanco de ojos azules regalo de una de sus nanas, adoraba al animal y el animal la adoraba, extraño en un gato ya que suelen ser mas egoistas y posesivos.

El padre y la madre disfrutaban de una tarde de relajación en la terraza, un conjuro evitaba la entrada del viento helado y la nieve, unos bocadillos y vino del mejor hacian mas placentera la tarde, además los sistemas de seguridad les hicieron confiarse lo suficiente como para descuidar por un segundo a la niña, al menos su nana cuidaba de ella.

—¡Pellet!— llamaba la niña a su gato tropezandose con la costosa alfombra y el gato jugando se trepo al sofá, la nana lo asuzo bajandolo del lugar.

—No dejes que se suba al sofa de papá porque se enoja— la niña la miro molesta, no le gustaba que regañaran a su gato.

—no enoja— respondio Luthien con su vocesita

—ven mira, vamos a jugar a otra cosa— llamo la nana enseñandole una bolsa de juguetes y sacandola de la sala alejandola de sus padres.

Cinco minutos después la vida de la niña cambio de tajo; nadie supo como, solo Riddle lo sabia pero no dijo a nadie lo que descubrio cuando llego a la casa de prisa, respondiendo al llamado de auxilio de su socio por medio de un cuadro.

Al llegar Tom, tan solo tres minutos después del llamado de su amigo se encontro con una escena dantesca y aterradora; el sol ya se habia ocultado y la luna se esforzaba por iluminar el lugar nevado, brillando ocasionalmente entre las gruesas nubes.

La casa estaba en silencio y en penumbras, los hechizos de seguridad habian sido eliminados, ni una señal de vida en toda la casa; con la varita en la mano y los sentidos abiertos entro poco a poco, cuando su vista se acostumbro a la oscuridad encontro el primer cuerpo, la sra. Yavhetil tirada en la sala, atravesada por una estaca y el cabello negro y lacio despeinado y ensangrentado; el corazón de Riddle comenzó a latir furioso y busco a su socio que encontro en la terraza, colgando como un espantapájaros de una de las columnas, palido y sin una sola gota de sangre.

Un gruñido le hizo saltar disparando con su varita y un hombre delgado con los labios rojos se lanzo sobre él, no logró tocarlo ya que el joven con un rapido movimiento convoco un conjuro de fuego que volvio cenizas al monstruo en un segundo; fue cuando la recordo… ¿¡donde estaba la niña?!.

Corrio por toda la mansion, llamandola a gritos sin importarle que la casa estaba totalmente ocupada por quien sabe cuantos chupasangre, en su carrera desintegro unos cinco o seis, fue cuando escucho el llanto de la niña a sus espaldas.

—Te esperabamos maldito— gruño la nana que tenia a la niña apretada a su pecho, la pequeñita no podia moverse y solo lloraba gimiendo, con gruesas lagrimas rodando por sus mejillas sonrosadas.

—¡dejala!— ordeno —¡es a mi a quien quieren, a ella no la metan en esto!— ordeno apretando con furia su varita.

—¿crees que la libraremos tan fácilmente?— respondio la nana y aproximadamente veinte vampiros más salieron de las sombras haciendo un circulo alrededor de ellos —creo que en eso que llamas corazon la nenita tiene un espacio— y solto una carcajada que los demas secundaron.

—¿y que ganas matandola?— Tom no cedio, realmente el no queria a la niña, pero deseaba un motivo para desintegrar a los monstruos que en un momento destruyeron sus planes para el futuro y la niña viva junto con el testamento era lo unico seguro para él.

—¿y quien dijo que la mataria?— siseo la demacrada mujer mostrando sus colmillos y clavandolos lentamente en el cuello de la niña que gritó desesperada por el dolor y el miedo.

Tom furibundo lanzo un hechizo que solo golpeo en el hombro despejado de la vampiro, la niña cayó inconciente al suelo y los secuaces de la nana sujetaron a Riddle de los brazos, desarmandolo.

—Tu nos pusiste precio mago, cazandonos como bestias y ahora ella va a ser como nosotros ¿seras capaz de matarla?— decia esto abriendo una herida en su muñeca, dejando gotear su oscura y espesa sangre en la boquita de Luthien que respiraba con dificultad.

—¡Dejala!— gritó Riddle furioso más guardo silencio cuando la niña comenzo a convulsionar y retorcerse, gemia y lloraba por el dolor quemante que nacia dentro de ella.

—¡tio duele pancita!— gritaba angustiada, en su inocencia no sabia que tenia, que la hacia sufrir y el unico que estaba ahí a su lado no la ayudaba —¡tio!— grito de nuevo y Tom no pudo resistir el enojo, forcejeo tratando de soltarse, de liberarse pero ya la niña no lloraba y un silencio sepulcral invadio el lugar.

—Ahora la princesita es como nosotros— de nuevo con voz sibilante la mujer se dirigio al mago, una torva sonrisa curvaba los delgados labios, en ese momento un niño vampiro se acerco a ella entregandole a Pellet que gruñia y se defendia furioso, la niña con la mirada perdida se levanto tambaleante y miró a su gato.

—mio— susurró estirando los bracitos para tomarlo y la nana solto una carcajada.

—no nenita…es mio— y clavando las sucias y amarillentas garras destazo al animal de golpe lanzando sus restos hacia el niño que comenzo a beber la sangre del gato.

—¿Pellet?— gimio la niña comenzando a llorar aunque poco a poco su llanto se fue calmando y la vampira miraba entre preocupada y asustada a la niña, Tom no tenia una posición desde donde pudiera ver sus cambios pero el niño si, solto los restos del gato cuando la niña comenzo a caminar hacia él y lanzandose como pantera lo mordio en la cara haciendolo gritar.

Tom aprovecho ese distractor para librarse y recuperar su varita, con un agil movimiento atrajo hacia él a la niña y convocando un poderoso hechizo de fuego desintegro a los vampiros, la mansion y varios metros de bosque circundante.

Fin Flash Back

—Desde entonces estoy bajo el cuidado de Tom, no vivo con él pero nunca estuve sola, una o dos personas de su confianza me cuidaban por un tiempo, casi siempre terminé bebiendo de ellos cuando me contrariaban— sonrio dulcemente — al cumplir los once pago a un profesor particular para que me enseñara sobre magia oscura ya que domino bastantes conjuros y hechizos— suspiro —ahora se le ha metido la idea de que reuna un grupo de chicos para darles la oportunidad de ser como nosotros—

—¿Sabes entonces de magia oscura?— cuchicheo procurando evitar que alguien mas le escuchara.

—Las artes tenebrosas son mi vida, como vampiro debo tener conocimiento sobre ellas ¿Cómo crees que logro sobrevivir de dia?— le cuestiono sonriente

—¿Alguna pocion?— pregunto curioso, no conocia aun sobre muchas pociones oscuras y el tener la oportunidad de charlar con la niña le abria un mundo de posibilidades.

—¿Pocion?— sonrio complaciente— lo siento Sev pero no puedo decirte nada, a menos que formes parte de la orden de Walpurgis— remato muy seria dando un delicado trago al tibio liquido.

—¿Orden de…Walpurgis?— pregunto sin creerse mucho el nombre— ¿es en serio?— hiso un gesto simpatico.

—¿Qué esperabas?— solto esa risa que comenzaba a gustarle mas que la de Lily —¿orden de adolescentes asesinos?— y volvio a reir —tratamos de revivir la filosofia de Salazar Slytherin, no de ser un grupo de niños consentidos enojados porque no nos compran una escoba ultimo modelo— y de nuevo esa risa.

—Y… ¿si acepto?— susurro tratando de ocultar eso que sentia al escuchar la risa.

—No va a ser tan sencillo, debes pasar una serie de pruebas, sobre todo de fidelidad y además tienes que medir tus capacidades con otros— respondio Luth mecánicamente

—¿si fallo?— suspiro —aunque mi vida apesta no quiero que me maten para callarme—

—un obliviate va a solucionarlo— sonrio y le tomo la mano —me olvidas, olvidas a la orden y sigues con tu vida aburrida y normal— eso ultimo Severus lo escucho como un ruido lejano, la mano helada de la niña cubria las suyas y un estremecimiento lo hizo parpadear un par de veces, lo que sintio fue tan extraño que retiro de golpe sus manos.

—¿olvidarte?— suspiro mirando fijamente la chimenea —¿seria tan facil con un obliviate?—

—¿a que te refieres? — Curiosa Luth buscaba mirarlo a los ojos pero él evitaba el contacto —¿Sevi?—

—¿Cuál es la primera prueba?— respondio sin mirarla aun, sus ojos se posaban fijamente el fuego bailando en la chimenea, pensando en su madre sufriendo y el asqueroso muggle al que le debia la vida torturandola por su causa.

—Primero debo hablar con Tom— respondio ella quedandose con la duda ya que Severus no respondio a sus ultimas preguntas —se que eres mestizo pero tu capacidad en pociones es excepcional— su voz ahora era alegre, se puso de pie y le extendio la mano —¡ven!— lo veia fijamente, Severus dudo un poco y se levanto tomandola de la mano.

—¿A dónde vamos?— curioso se dejo guiar, salieron de la sala comun y entraron por un pasillo abandonado.

—Voy a presentarte con mi tio— susurro ella —sigueme— le solto la mano dejandolo un tanto confundido, con una leve sensación de abandono de la cual se recupero en un segundo y comenzo a correr tras ella..

Aunque Luthien tenia menos de un año en el colegio, parecia conocer todos los pasillos, pasadizos secretos y puertas ocultas ya que se movia ágilmente y con mucha seguridad por todo el castillo; tras recorrer unos minutos un pasaje oscuro, frio y humedo llegaron a una pared de madera, unas voces se escuchaban al otro lado y la niña dio un par de golpes al muro, con la varita toco cinco maderas que desaparecieron de inmediato dejandoles el paso franco hacia una sala donde se encontraban algunos adultos.

—¡Tio!— saludo respetuosa pero alegre a un hombre delgado sentado en un sofa frente a una estufa de hierro, un encapuchado estaba sentado en una silla a su costado derecho y de pie la mismisima señora Druella Black entregandole un paquete.

—Luthien, esa no es manera de saludar— le riño con calma su tio mirandola con dureza, la niña bajo la vista apenada.

—lo siento, buenas noches madame Black— susurro con dulzura y la mujer le acaricio la cabeza.

—no deberias regañarla asi Tom, es una niña que con gusto adoptaria, es tan tranquila como mi Narcisa y tan obediente como mi Bexie— levanto por la barbilla el rostro palido de Luth —¿te tratan bien mis hijas niña?—

—Si madame, muchas gracias por preguntar— respondio docil, Severus no se creia que esa niña fuera la revoltosa de herbologia que semanas antes estuvo a punto de maldcir a Cissy.

—¿y dime pequeña quien es tu amiguito?— madame Black miro intensamente a Severus —¡claro eres el hijo de Eileen Prince!— se contesto ella misma —Bexie me habla mucho de ti mi niño, se que mi sobrino Sirius te provoca problemas y te pido disculpas, es… — mordio sus delgados y bien delineados labios como si hubiera hablado de mas — Tom me retiro, tienes visitas importantes—

—Gracias Madame— Riddle se puso de pie y caballerosamente beso la mano de la mujer —sabe que es bienvenida cuando guste, y… sobre su pedido tenga usted por seguro que pronto va a tenerlo en sus manos y por favor lleve mis saludos a Cygnus— sonrio salamero y acompaño a la mujer saliendo de la habitación, momento que Luth aprovecho para jalar a Severus por el brazo y acercarlo a la estufa que entibiaba el ambiente.

Con el extraño encapuchado frente a ellos no tenian libertad de hablar, hasta que éste tomo la iniciativa.

—Es muy tarde para estar fuera del colegio— la voz les fue familiar, una risa profunda proveniente del fondo de la capucha los confundio mas y no pudieron ocultar su sorpresa cuando Lucius se descubrio ante ellos.

—¿Malfoy?— Severus no lo creia

—¡por fin te decidiste!— exclamo Luthien

—Si, aproveche las vacaciones mi apreciada Yavhetil— contesto con tono petulante

—¿Cuándo tienes tus pruebas?— curiosa la chiquilla no podia creerse que el pesado muchacho estuviera ahí.

—Precisamente mi Lord estaba a punto de recibir mi primer tarea cuando llego madame Black— respondio sin dejar de mirarlos —¿pero que hace aquí Snape? Crei que era un asunto serio, no un juego de niños—

—No te dejes llevar por la primera impresión— respondio ella —Sevie… — y con un gesto le dio al niño la palabra, ¿queria defenderse por si mismo? Ese era el momento de probarlo.

—Creo que se mas de magia tenebrosa que tu Malfoy— respondio Snape, a sus doce años y sus casi 1.60 de estatura, aun era pequeño para Lucius que ya cumpliria 17 en unos meses y su constitución era atletica sin dejar de ser delgado y con 20 centimetros de estatura mas que el joven pelinegro.

—¿De verdad?— sonrio de lado curvando sus delgadisimos labios —eso tendria que verlo—

—Crei que quien debe probar mis habilidades era el Señor Riddle— respondio Severus con firmeza — por lo que escuche… apenas vas a ser calificado por mi Lord— repitio el adjetivo que Lucius usara previamente para referirse a Tom.

—Por ahora puedo notar que eres un chico bien educado y respetuoso o…— Tom los miraba friamente desde la puerta y entro con aire majestuoso a la salita — eres un muchacho burlon, irrespetuoso y arrogante— gruño mirandolo de frente.

—Tio— intervino Luthien con voz firme —obedeciendo tus ordenes he hablado con quien me ha parecido apto para presentartelo como candidato— guardo silencio esperando alguna indicacion de Tom que solo parpadeo suavemente y la niña continuo —Severus es uno de los favoritos de Slughorn y tiene un lugar especial en su "repisa"— concluyo.

Snape no entendio en ese momento por que su compañera daba un dato que para él no significaba mas que la trivialidad de ser bueno en pociones, quiza el mejor de su generación, pero eso ¿Qué aportaba a la naciente orden?

—¿Qué tan cercano eres al profesor?— inquirio Tom a Severus.

—Pues yo…señor— titubeo y se aclaro la voz nervioso —me da clases extras— trago saliva — voy un grado adelantado a mis compañeros y me ha enseñado alguna pociones avanzadas— concluyo tratando de no sonar presumido.

—Severus es muy preciado por el profesor, gracias a él una sangre sucia ha logrado entrar al circulo de Horace— intervino Luth y el niño la miro mal —admitelo Sev, Lily no estaria en sus fiestas si no le ayudaras tanto en sus materias—

—¿congenias con los sangre sucia?— Tom arrugó la nariz con asco sin dejarlo de mirar como si pudiera ver su cerebro, sus pensamientos.

—solo ella, en general detesto a los sangre sucia y a los muggles— respondio un poco molesto, Lucius carraspeo tratando de hacerse notar.

—Ya veo— conestó Tom, por su gesto era evidente que si, veia más alla de donde el niño podia darse cuenta, el hombre dio media vuelta y se dirigio de nuevo a su sillon señalando a los niños una alfombra puesta frente al hogar encendido, Luthien jalo discretamente a Severus por la manga de su tunica y lo llevo ahí para que ambos tomaran asiento.

—¿cumpliste con mi orden Lucius?— Riddle cambio su atención hacia el rubio, como si los niños no se encontraran ahí, el muchacho sonrio discreto y asintió —¿traes prueba de ello?—

—Mi Lord, usted sabe que no hay nada que el dinero no pueda comprar— ahora sonreia con suficiencia y poniendose de pie camino hacia un costado de la estufa tomando un bolso marinero de lona que no habian notado Luth y Severus, avanzó hacia Riddle y unas formas esfericas irregulares se marcaron en la loneta.

—Mi orden fue que tu mismo las consiguieras— gruño Tom no muy convencido, abrio el bolso y metio la mano sacando algo que Severus no vio bien por el angulo donde se encontraba ya que Lucius se encontraba entre él y el Señor Riddle, pero Luthien se relamio los labios y sus ojos chispearon ansiosos por un momento.

—Lo se mi señor— respondio Lucius un tanto turbado —pero usted me ordeno que le trajera esto sin indicarme como— trato de justificarse y al segundo siguiente se encontraba retorciendose de dolor frente a sus compañeros de colegio.

—Mis seguidores deben ser inteligentes, usar su cerebro mi querido niño— siseo Tom con satisfacción, disfrutando el doloroso cruccio que aplicaba al petulante joven —no me interesa que tan rico puedes ser o que tan pura puede ser tu sangre, si quieres estar a mi servicio, como mi sirviente he de tratarte— y termino la maldición imperdonable dandole la espalda al muchacho que lloriqueaba cerca de Severus.

—Esto es obra de otros…dime mi querido Lucius… ¿como he de saber que dijeron antes de morir? … ¡si necesitaba sacarles información tu echaste a perder el momento por no querer ensuciarte tus finas manos de princesa!— gruño molesto — ¡ahora largate!— señalo la puerta —¡explica a tu padre como has fallado en tu primera prueba!—

Arrojo el bolso hacia el platinado y cuatro cabezas rodaron fuera de ella, tres eran de hombres y una de mujer, la sangre aun fresca chorreaba de la cabeza femenina poniendo aun mas inquieta a Luthien.

—¿Tio?— susurro suplicante, con los ojos brillantes y las mejillas encendidas —¿puedo?—

—Lucius te ordene que te largaras— siseo de nuevo Tom ignorandola, el muchacho se levanto trastabillando y aun con lagrimas en las mejillas salio de la habitación, ahora si dirigio Riddle su atención hacia la chiquilla — ¿tu amigo tendra el estomago suficiente para soportarlo?—

—Supongo que si señor— respondio Severus tratado de disimular su asco y miedo, Tom asintió y Luthien literalmente se arrojo hacia la cabeza de la mujer que tomo por los cabellos, la giro dejando el area mutilada del cuello frente a ella y con los colmillos crecidos dio una mordida fuerte, Snape parpadeo lentamente, tratando de bloquear esa imagen y era conciente que el tio de la niña lo miraba fijamente, para estudiar sus reacciones.

Pasaron cinco minutos en total silencio, solo el chasquear de los labios de la pelinegra chupando la fria sangre de la cabeza interrumpia el pesado ambiente, cuando termino guardó la cabeza en el bolso junto con las otras tres y la recargo en un muro, limpio sus labios y barbilla con un pañuelo blanco primorosamente bordado y se sento en la solitaria silla, esperando ordenes.

—¿todo bien?— inquirio Tom y ella asintió , por fin el hombre dirigio su atención hacia Severus — Asi que te interesa unirte a mi orden—

—Luth me hablo un poco sobre el tema señor— respondio tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo, la imagen de la niña alimentandose lo habia puesto muy tenso.

—Sabras entonces que pongo pruebas a mis candidatos— Tom no dejaba de mirarlo y tambien la niña lo miraba fijamente.

—Si señor— respondio rogando que no le pidiera que decapitara a tres hombres y a una mujer para alimentar a su sobrina.

—No por ahora niño— Tom sonrio al ver los pensamientos de pequeño, Severus lo miro contrariado, ¿acaso estaba leyendo su mente? — por ahora debo conocer tus habilidades chiquillo y la primera de ellas es sacarle información a Horace—

—¿Qué tipo de información mi Lord?— contesto el niño repitiendo la manera en que Lucius se dirigiera a él, aparentemente el hombre disfrutaba sentirse temido y respetado.

—vas a usar tus habilidades para sacarle información sobre como hacer un horcrux— dijo de corrido Tom, Luth por un segundo contuvo la respiración y de inmediato se recompuso.

—Muy bien señor— respondio firme —¿me dará usted un plazo para sacar esa información?— el niño procuro reflejar confianza, no entendia absolutamente sobre los horcrux pero sabia perfectamente como hacer hablar a su profesor.

—vaya, que confianza la tuya— respondio divertido Tom —y el que no preguntes más de lo debido me gusta— curvo los labios como si sonriera mas sus ojos seguían siendo frios espejos sin alma —tienes una semana para lograrlo, antes de que sus compañeros vuelvan de vacaciones quiero verlos— ahora se dirigio a Luthien —asistelo si es necesario, sabes como— Luth asintió.

—Como ordenes tio, sin embargo creo que Severus no necesitara de mi ayuda— sonrio al decirlo y esa confianza por parte de la chiquilla hizo aflorar en el niño un calorcito extraño que lo invadio por un momento.

—Retirense entonces y… llevate esa basura— indico a la niña señalando el bolso marinero que ella cargo sin dificultad y salieron por el hueco en la pared, que Luth cerro con un conjuro murmurado.

Recorrieron el pasadizo sin hablar, no se dio cuenta de que manera Luthien se deshizo de las cabezas y cuando entraron al colegio eran casi las cuatro de la mañana, debian volver a su sala comun lo mas pronto posible, en silencio y sin ser detectados.

Al principio caminaron tomados de las manos, pero unos metros mas alla de la salida del pasillo Luthien murmuró retadora.

—Te apuesto a que no llegas antes que yo a la sala comun— sonrio y solto a Severus que de inmediato echo a correr tras ella, fue un juego diferente y divertido, debian esquivar a los profesores que hacian su ronda en el castillo, evitar a los fantasmas que tambien se encargaban de vigilar los pasillos, a Peeves que buscaba a quien delatar para granjearse en el doloroso castigo impuesto por el conserje.

Luthien desaparecio tras una columna y Severus decidio tomar una ruta alterna, en sus escapadas para evitar a los merodeadores de Gryffindor habia descubierto varios caminos ocultos tras tapices y cuadros, asi que comenzó a avanzar en silencio pero velozmente. En ocasiones escuchaba pasos o que algo caia pero no se detuvo, se ocultaba bien entre las sombras y su fino oido le guiaba por caminos solitarios, realmente era habil en ese juego.

Casi sin aliento entro a la sala comun, busco a la chica con la mirada y no la encontró, sonrio y se sentó frente a la chimenea donde algunos rescoldos humeaban, la jarra con leche estaba ya helada y con un toque de su varita en la jarra de porcelana los restos de la bebida comenzaron a hervir, se servia la primer taza cuando Luthien por fin entró jadeando.

—¿chocolate?— con un fingido gesto de inocencia le extendio el brazo ofreciendole la humeante bebida.

—¡maldición Snape debiste hacer trampa!— chillo falsamente enojada y le arrebato la taza —como sea…felicidades, pocos superan mi velocidad— y ahora con una dulce sonrisa le ofrecio la mano para reforzar su afirmación, el niño la tomo y se dieron un fuerte apretón.

La mañana ya estaba avanzada y la resaca por desvelo hacia mella tanto en profesores como en los pocos alumnos, Severus ya se encontraba tomando su desayuno en el solitario gran salon, los ojos hundidos y rodeados de unas ojeras violetas lo hacian lucir mas palido y delgado.

—¿de juerga toda la noche mi joven pupilo?— Horace le saludo con una gentil palmadita en el brazo sentandose a su lado —supe que saliste después de la cena con la señorita Yavhetil— le giño un ojo complice.

—si— trato de ser casual, debia comenzar a mover sus piezas —es una niña inteligente y tambien es buena en pociones— contesto tomando un poco de leche.

—¿tan buena como la señorita Evans?— el profesor levanto la ceja incredulo —por ahora solo tu y la señorita Lily son los mejores de su grado.

—deberia darle una oportunidad profesor, quiza probandola con algo mas avanzado— siguió charlando el niño— se que sus padres fueron los primeros vendedores de varitas en Hungria— sonrio — toda una leyenda su familia, charlamos sobre ellos el resto de la noche y casi hasta el amanecer—

—¿la familia Yavhetil? ¿aquellos que fueron exterminados por las hordas de vampiros son sus padres?— incredulo el hombre levantaba las cejas en arco con gesto sorprendido, Severus asintió — ¿y que tanto sabe ella de los trabajos de su padre?—

—creo que eso deberia preguntarselo usted profesor— contesto Snape dando un toque de intriga — mi amiga es discreta y no gusta de llamar la atención, pero es perfecta en pociones, creo que si usted la orienta, puede impulsarla a mejorar sus calificaciones en herbologia—

—si, se que es algo conflictiva en algunas clases— suspiro —pero por solo ser una recomendación tuya mi estimado jovencito, voy a hacer una excepcion, esta tarde les espero en el aula de pociones, las cinco de la tarde estará bien, vamos a hacerle una pruebita— y de nuevo palmeo amistosamente el brazo del chico —por ahora voy a tomar un desayuno ligero— y se retiro de la mesa de estudiantes dejando a Severus solo.

—¡¿le dijiste de mis padres?! —Más tarde en la sala comun Luth no podia creerse que Severus dijera parte de su secreto —¡te lo confie, confie en ti!— furiosa saco su varita apuntando a la garganta del niño —¿hablaste de … eso?— lo miraba mas que enojada, estaba mas que claro que si decia que si le haria un crucio o algo peor.

Comentarios... gracias por leer!


End file.
